


leeway

by perennials



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials
Summary: Having Viktor so incredibly close to him is neither scary nor intimidating, not really, but he’s like the sun. Or a phone screen at maximum brightness in the dark. Yuuri has to squint and focus really hard to maintain a solid, corporeal form.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i yelled about my 3-episode rule for so long on twitter but here i am. i know it's probably ooc (because, you know, two (2) episodes) but i wanted to join in on the fic bomb here on ayy oh tree so hi im sorry again  
> seriously tho most of the yoi fic i've read so far is The Good Shit i'm afraid for my shitty lil fic lmao  
> oh well  
> continue on reader friend

“Your body,” Viktor says, fiddling absentmindedly with his phone, “is a temple.” He recites the _very common_ saying as though it is some special spell charged with magic. The truth is he just likes the sound of it. He likes the sound of a lot of words in Japanese and English, rich and lilting and mellifluous.

 

He taps on the camera button and holds the device over his head with his arms extended upwards, frowning a little in concentration as he tries to take a shot of the ceiling at a decent angle.

 

“Which is why you must take very good care of it, yes?”

 

The question is rhetorical. Viktor’s not really expecting a reply, but a low murmur of assent comes from the bundle of blankets on the bed all the same.

 

 _Click_. An acceptably terrible photo procured, he drops the phone, lets the tatami mat cushion its fall, and rolls over on his side. Props an elbow against the floor for support, flashing a delighted smile at Yuuri even though he knows he can't see it.

 

“Everything in moderation, _Yuuri_.” Viktor takes extra care to drag out the ‘u’s and curl the ‘r’ so each syllable rolls off his tongue like thick chocolate. After two weeks he's still not entirely sure if the boy dislikes it when he says his name like that, but his flustered reactions are amusing, and Viktor is easily entertained, so he’s decided to continue on with it until explicitly told to stop.

 

The cocoon squirms in obvious discomfort.

 

Waving his finger around in front of him like a conductor’s baton, Viktor continues, “beef bowls, physical training, moping around— even rest!”

 

When he next looks up he discovers a face has made itself known between the crumpled layers of blanket.

 

Yuuri’s eyebrows are raised in unguarded curiosity, and his hair whispers like snow where it brushes against the soft cotton framing it. He looks remarkably like a child at times like this, and Viktor stifles a giggle.

 

“Even ice skating?” Yuuri asks quietly. More fidgeting. A pair of legs appear and swing themselves over the side of the bed. A hand curves loosely into the sheets. “Even you?”

 

Viktor feels something funny tug at his heart, which is funny in itself, because he'd figured he must have dropped that on the road a long time ago. He beams like a ray of spring sunshine at Yuuri, and, after a moment’s contemplation, pushes himself off the floor.

 

He brings his face as near Yuuri’s as he dares to without risking a spontaneous heat combustion, hands braced on either side of him and eyes blue and brilliant and staring hard into his. “I will tell you when you have skated enough. I am your coach, after all,” Viktor reminds him cheerfully, flippantly, “but as for the matter of when there is too much of me in your life, that is for you to decide.” Another winning smile. This time, it's effective.

 

Yuuri practically wilts under his gaze, features going soft and gooey like melted ice cream on hot asphalt. Having Viktor so incredibly close to him is neither scary nor intimidating, not really, but he’s like the sun. Or a phone screen at maximum brightness in the dark. Yuuri has to squint and focus really hard to maintain a solid, corporeal form.

 

 _I like beef bowls, but I probably like you more_ , Yuuri thinks hazily. Thinks, and doesn't say, because his nerves have short-circuited and the bridge between his thoughts and his mouth has been overrun with imps wielding pitchforks. It's a disaster.

 

“Um. Yeah. Sure. Got it,” he wheezes out a second later.

 

“Good.” Viktor taps the bridge of his nose delicately with one finger, still smiling that offensive, attractive smile that's uniquely _Viktor_.

 

Yuuri decides that Viktor is a terrible, manipulative Russian snowman that has barged into his life and bowled him over to high hell. He's obviously fully aware of his own charms, understands the layers of contextual meaning behind every suggestive gesture, knows that it makes Yuuri so, so weak in the knees. And he's no intention of letting up.

 

Terrible. Absolutely terrible. And what's worse is that Yuuri’s traitor of a heart still skips seventy-two beats at once whenever Viktor pulls something funny on him. _Oh, your hair is out of place! Goodness, your fingers are so cold. Let's get to know each other better, Yuuri._ Shiver, stutter, shake. So maybe he's the terrible one here.

 

He disappears back into the blankets and flops onto the bed.

 

-

 

“Personally, I don't think I could ever have too much of you in my life, _kobuta-chan_ ,” Viktor muses. After a bit of fiddling, he's drawn a cartoon pig in glowing pink into the crappy ceiling photo and posted his masterpiece (#piggy #glowup #japan #nippon #yuuri) on Instagram for all his fans to see.

 

“...did you just post a photo of my bedroom ceiling online?”

**Author's Note:**

> viktor drew the pig with the snapchat ripoff feature btw. the part where it's a ripoff aside, the glowing pen options are p cool  
> you can find me on tungle @ corpsentry and @ nikiforcvs on twotter if u wanna fight or yell about stuff  
> i'll be in tokyo for the next two weeks so i'm gonna fuck up my sleep schedule so i can catch episodes two and three live, heck yeah. probably also means i won't be writing as much fic tho. disneyland and dango and shit beckon  
> thanks for reading!! if ya liked the thing, leave a comment or a kudo or don't, whatever floats your boat really
> 
> have a good one


End file.
